Otravez
by TeaJustMine
Summary: "Kau selalu merebut pacar Hyukjae sejak dulu, kenapa sekarang kau tidak merebut Hyukjae dari Siwon. Hei, hei... Aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan? Yak, Donghae! Dengarkan aku, aku hanya bercanda, kau tau itu ide buruk jadi jangan lakukan itu, ok."


**OtraVez**

 **One More Time**

 **Chapter one : Sunflower**

 **Teajustmine**

 **Haehyuk**

 **Cover not mine**

 **No comercil**

 **One More Time**

 **Happy reading**

Lee Hyukjae merasa hidupnya begitu membosankan dan menyedihkan. Di usianya ke 25 tahun Hyukjae sama sekali belum pernah merasakan mempunyai pacar. Jangankan punya pacar, kencan buta saja jarang berhasil. Entah ada aja masalah yang menerpanya.

Padahal sudah berkali-kali Hyukjae berdoa di kuil dan mengikuti ritual agar hal baik datang-pacar-padanya, tapi sepertinya Tuhan begitu mencintainya hingga membuatnya selalu sendiri.

Wanita yang lebih tua gagal di percobaan kencan pertama. Gadis sebaya dengannya bahkan pernah menolaknya dengan tegas. "Kau lebih cantik dariku." Bukanlah alasan yang bisa dia terima dengan hati lapang.

Yang lebih menyebalkan adalah seorang ibu-ibu berteriak jika dia seorang pedofil karena berusaha mengencani anaknya yang berusia belasan tahun. "Jangan dekati anakku. Aku tidak mau anak gadisku menjadi seorang lesbian gara-gara kau."

Demi Tuhan! Lee Hyukjae itu seorang laki-laki tampan dan bukannya cantik seperti yang dikatakan ibu itu. Apakah Hyukjae harus menunjukkan KEBANGGANNYA agar tidak ada orang yang menyalah artikan jenis kelaminnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Hyukjae itu jantan, hanya orang kurang waras yang menyebutnya betina. Keh.

Malam itu Hyukjae menangis dipelukan Lee Donghae-sahabatnya-dan berjanji akan mengikuti semua jadwal latihan gym Donghae. Yang sialnya gagal diawal karena Donghae bilang. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Donghae memang sahabat kesayangannya.

Bahkan pernah sekali dia mencoba kencan buta dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Awalnya kencan mereka berjalan lancar, mereka saling bertukar telepon dan beberapa kali mengobrol.

Waktu itu Hyukjae benar-benar merasa senang, rasanya seperti menemukan jodohnya yang datang terlambat. Hyukjae tidak begitu mengambil pusing dengan jenis kelamin orang itu. Dia berfikir mungkin Tuhan merasa kasian dengannya yang selalu berakhir tragis dengan wanita. Jadi Tuhan mengirimkan jodoh dengan alat kelamin yang sama persis dengannya. Hyukjae tidak peduli.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, pria yang mengaku masih single itu ternyata sudah mempunyai istri dengan dua orang anak. Hyukjae merasa di tipu. Bunga-bunga cinta yang akan bersemi langsung pupus begitu menerima kenyataan.

Kembali, malam itu, Hyukae menangis di pelukan Donghae seperti anak kecil. Meraung keras penuh dengan kepedihan, meruntuki nasibnya yang begitu tragis. Hyukjae takut jika dia akan sendiri sampai tua. Tidak ada yang menemaninya tidur, memasak untuknya, Hyukjae akan tua dan sendiri sampai akhir.

Mengingat itu tangis Hyukjae semakin keras. Tapi untungnya Hyukjae memiliki sahabat sebaik Donghae. Setelah menenangkannya pria itu membelikan sekantung coklat, tiga ember es krim rasa strowberry dan buah strowberry segar yang diterimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk riang. "Nee..."

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "tenang saja, jika kau tidak punya pacar aku akan menemanimu."

"Benarkah?" doe eyes milik Hyukjae mengerjab pelan. "Kau enak bilang begitu karena kau punya banyak pacar. Dasar playboy."

"Aku bukan Playboy, Hyukie."

"Bilang itu pada pantatku. Kau bahkan baru putus dengan Jessica dan sekarang malah pacaran dengan Dara Noona. Kau tau aku naksir dengan Dara Noona, tapi sayangnya dia menyukaimu. Dasar pabo, Donghae..." Dengan penuh emosi Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae dengan sendok es krim berkali-kali. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Itu karena aku lebih tampan darimu, Pabo."

Hyukjae mendelik tidak setuju. "Hei, ummaku bilang kalau aku yang paling tampan," mendengus penuh bangga.

Mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang penuh percaya diri membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja, Umma mana yang akan bilang jika anaknya sangat jelek.

"Bahkan Umma-mu bilang aku yang paling tampan," ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Umma bilang kau manis Hyukjae," ralat Donghae. Pria itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat Hyukjae yang megap-megap kehilangan kata-kata. Tentu saja menjahili Hyukjae sangat menyenangkan. Sahabatnya itu begitu ekspresif dan sangat lucu.

Hyukjae merasa kehilangan semangat mendengar semua bantahan Donghae, tanpa tenaga Hyukjae meringkuk diatas karpet dengan sendok yang masih dalam genggamannya.

Melihat temannya kesusahan Donghae merasa tidak enak hati. Meruntuki mulutnya yang sering keceplosan dan mengatakan hal yang paling dibenci Hyukjae. Jadi beginikan akhirnya, menenangkan Hyukjae menangis lebih mudah ketimbang Hyukjae yang merajuk.

Aish, Donghae pabo.

.

.

.

Hyukjae bukanlah tipe orang pesimis, dia selalu melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang unik. Jadi tidak ada jadwal menangisi kegagalan kisah romantisnya. Bagi Hyukjae, masa lalu biarlah berlalu, karena itu dia butuh move on dan kartu kredit Donghae untuk melepas stresnya.

Haahaha.

Hyukjae tidak peduli biarpun Donghae merengut gara-gara dia merampok kartu kredit tanpa batas miliknya, salah sendiri sudah mengucapkan kata terkutuk yang begitu dibenci oleh Hyukjae. Jadi dia perlu sogokan dana untuk memulihkan diri pasca trauma-gagal punya pacar dan disebut manis-.

Karena pada dasarnya Hyukjae begitu mudah naksir dengan seseorang. Jadi tidak heran jika seminggu kemudian Hyukjae sudah kembali riang, Bahkan dia bisa naksir dengan dua orang sekaligus.

Dan kini Hyukjae naksir berat dengan GM di tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa kali Hyukjae mencuri pandang saat GM berjalan didepannya. Dia tidak akan berlaku murahan seperti beberapa wanita yang terang-terangan mengaku suka. Hyukjae akan melakukan pendekatan elegan seperti yang diajarkan Kim Ryeowook-teman satu divisi- yang terkenal jago mencomblangkan orang lain biarpun dia tidak pernah punya pacar.

Namanya Choi Siwon.

Hah, bahkan namanya saja mengandung arti uang.

Sorry, entah kenapa sisi mata duitan Hyukjae tidak pernah sembuh sejak dulu atau bisa dibilang semakin parah gara-gara berteman dengan Donghae. Soalnya Hyukjae berfikir Donghae butuh seseorang yang bisa menghabiskan timbunan uangnya. Dan Hyukjaelah orang yang paling tepat. Lol.

Choi Siwon, GM terganteng di perusahaan tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Jantan, matang, KAYA dan tampan-ah, baik hati dengan senyum kalem yang sukses menyejukkan hati. Hyukjae benar-benar suka sekali, apalagi saat tidak sengaja Hyukjae menumpahkan minuman-aish pabo-dibaju kerja miliknya, Siwon hanya tersenyum dan memaafkan berbuatannya dan yang paling penting Siwon TIDAK memecat Hyukjae DAN melemparkannya ke jalanan.

Bagaimana Hyukjae tidak jatuh cinta.

Yang ke dua Leeteuk. Pemilik cafe tempat Hyukjae sering memborong cake. Sumpah, semua cake buatan Leeteuk enak sekali. Hyukjae berfikir jika menikah dengan Leeteuk maka Hyukjae akan makan cake setiap hari GRATIS. Apalagi Hyeoyon-mantan gadis yang dia taksir- bilang jika Leeteuk terlihat mirip dengannya.

Leeteuk itu ramah, dan selalu tersenyum, baik hati dan tidak suka membentak. Benar-benar sifat dua orang yang di taksirnya berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Donghae. Suka mengejek, nakal, porno dan playboy. Bagaimana mungkin Donghae bisa gonta-ganti pacar sedangkan dia satupun tidak punya. Ish..

Dan karna itulah Hyukjae butuh bantuan Kim Ryeowook selaku pakar cinta untuk membantunya.

Sungguh, Lee Hyukjae sudah bosan JOMBLO...

TbC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ae... Mey Disiniiiiiiii...

Hadir dengan HaeHyuk baru...

Nah, kalian suka Hyukjae friendzone ato Donghae friendzone.

Silahkan dipilih...

Meyrillien aka Teajustmine


End file.
